Lord of the Balrogs
by Mooker
Summary: This is the revised edition of 'The Lost Elves' which I've added a more indepth plot and changed a few names to fit the Sindarin Language from the Silmarillion. Their is also an appendix.
1. Default Chapter

In the beginning Ages of Middle-Earth and it's Valar, there were the remnant Quendi. They had forsaken themselves to the known lands of ungrace; refusing to cross the River in which Oromë had called them across. There they lived for a year or some in time as we understand it. The whispers of Melkor, the evil Valar had spread to their hearing and corrupted their minds. They feared Oromë and all his doing and refused them. Now they are scattered.  
  
One clan had indeed survived the harshness of the known lands. They were led by Panawë, a Quendi with a quality that most did not have: paranoia. Misguided by the whispers of Melkor and the dread of Oromë, he pressed his company onwards to lands full of promise. They did not find that land ere their end. All they found was ice and rock. Some of the Quendi began to despair.  
  
While in the darkest of his abodes, Melkor plotted an evil uprising in which to destroy the creations of Ilúvatar: the Quendi. He had other plans for the remnant elves that now wondered the new lands. After perfecting his demons, the Balrogs, Melkor began a new creation. He created a figure of hollowness. A shell of which to hold his evil will and intent. The shell was indeed hollow, but strong and unbreakable. Into this shell Melkor poured his wicked power. Only bits of it did he spare for he dared not to weaken himself anymore than he should have to. When he finished he fell back panting.  
  
The new demon was named the Morkánodel, or the 'Evil Commander of Horrors'. At its first breath of life, nay, only its being for it drew no life, only shrill death in which its power moved it; it gave a howl that spread over the darkness. Oromë had heard it and at once he new of dark business growing in the farlands. He swept away without the knowledge of the other Valar. He flew to the ends of Taniquetil and strained his senses. He was a hunter, a great one among all others. He knew something was amiss, but not exactly of its import.  
  
Flying out pass the moors that surrounded Taniquetil, Oromë came to the River that he had led the Quendi over once long ago. He charged passed it and tracked his way into the barren lands. He came across a dark whisp of clouds. Thunder and lightning poured from its origin. Sensing its evil Oromë pressed on. Whispers came into his ear. He had heard the evil plots of Melkor. He raced to find the remnant Quendi. He raced to find the one named Panawë.  
  
Back in the darkness Melkor spoke to his creation, the Morkánodel. He understood its shrieks and cries as a language. And Melkor said to it: 'Ye art not thou own free spirit for ye are mine and mine only. I bring you existence and now you serve thee. Does ye not wish for death and fear and blood?'  
  
The awful creature howled in answer. An answer that Melkor found satisfying. 'Thou art thy Lord of the Balrogs. Thou will lead them and thou will use them to kill. I wish of thee to destroy thy ones of whom inhabit this land. Thou will kill all of the Quendi.' With another shriek, the Morkánodel answered and Melkor was once again please with its devotion. 'Go now, Morkánodel, lead thy army and kill all who lay in thy path.'  
  
With that the Morkánodel and the Balrogs marched over the known lands, killing the lesser tribes of the remnant Quendi. Some fled before their wrath while others fought with sharpened wood and large rocks. At last two tribes remained. Panawë was the remaining leader of the second tribe while the other stood leaderless. Many of the quickest elves fled to Panawë and begged him for protection. Panawë gave it to them if they promised to defend their tribe. They agreed. With the reports from the other tribe members, Panawë discovered all about the evil spirit and the demons that marched to destroy them.  
  
Panawë, desperate for the safety of his tribe, ordered them to flee North where the evil ones would not find them. The Mors they called those evil spirits for that is what they were in purest form: evil. Panawë only guessed that the tribe would be safe among the covers of Taur-Khelek, the Forest of Ice. As the company moved on they suffered sever hail storms. Smoke and light had followed them day by day. With every fall of the moon they seemed to get closer and closer. There wasn't much time, and Panawë new it. They finally came to the base of the frozen river called the Khelënen. Hard it was to cross. Many of the Quendi fell to their icey deaths from the thin ice. And when all were across, a moment of no words or sounds had followed.  
  
Fearing too long a pause, Panawë hailed them on. The Mors were getting closer, he could feel it at every turn. About forty miles away lay the base of Taur-Khelek. Once the Quendi were there they would be safe from the evil that followed. After two days many of the host had died of strange illness that was not understood. They left them for there were no time to say good-bye or not enough strength to bear them on. Their weak cries for help had pained Panawë greatly, but he knew his task and stuck to it. Taur-Khelek was not far now and once there the tribe would be able to rest. Darkness crept over the lands and another night began. The glow of the Mors had risen again, and time was short. 


	2. Chapter Two

Oromë had finally reached the traces of a large mass heading North. They were much to big to be Quendi, but here and there Oromë spotted a few elven tracks. He moved swiftly North in the direction of the tracks. Until he came upon a strange sight. The land was icey cold and the ground was cracked and leaking. Water gushed out from underneath and many frozen Quendi bodies littered the ground before him. Their were also great heaps of ash and smoke that lifted from the air. Something good had crossed this river and something foul was chasing it. What could it all be. 'Panawë,' Oromë said silently. He then sped North. Not long in his flight did he catch up to a large glow of some sort. It was reddish and winking, and smoke drifted about it in the air. Some bizarre devilry was afoot. A sorcery that not even Oromë could have predicted. The Valar knew his duty was to help the Quendi but he could not do it alone. There was no time, however, to return to Taniquetil and rally assistence. And so Oromë pressed on.  
  
Morkánodel was moving now at a much greater pace. The Quendi were now in sight, but he was not within theirs to fully understand his numbers. He marched the Balrogs with high-pitched squeals and shrieks. The Balrog army had lost many of its numbers at the icey river. Crossing it for the Balrogs was no easy task. They hated the water because it slowed and weakened them. But the waters of Khelënen were mighty and much stronger than normal waters. It killed many of the Balrogs with its simple touch. It angered Morkánodel and he pressed on with a grueling pace. He was intent on catching and killing the Quendi. It was his order and he was made only for that purpose.  
  
Panawë grew easy and relieved when the last of his clan entered Taur- Khelek. But when they had arrived something unexpected happened. The Valar known as Oromë and appeared before them and spoke as if a welcomed friend. 'No! We do not wish to heed you, Mor. Let us be for we are weary.' Panawë said this of course.  
  
'Mor?' said Oromë. 'Panawë I come under grave circumstances. Your tribe has been followed and you are not safe here.' 'You do not think thou not knowst this?' said Panawë. 'The Mors will not find us here!' 'Thou are wrong, Panawë,' said Oromë. 'For even now the army is preparing to destroy thee. I can offer help, I can save thy people.'  
  
'Why should thou trust thee?' asked Panawë. 'Thou not knowst all,' said Oromë. 'I know why you did not pass. Because of Melkor. He whispered to you as he as done me. He told you lies and decieved you. And now he marches his creations to kill you! You must understand that you have been decieved. If you do not trust me their is nothing I can do. But if thou do not, thou and thy people shant live for long. I can prepare thee for thy task. I can save thee.'  
  
Panawë did not trust him but listened to his teachings. Panawë and the Quendi tribe, and Oromë had constructed a ring of sharp wooden poles. Standing together with thin sticks of carved edges the Quendi remnants sat and wait. Panawë kept close watch of Oromë, still not trusting him. For I've told you that Panawë's main quality was his mistrust, his paranoia. He was a very cautious being.  
  
At the next nightfall a full moon dominated the sky and Morkánodel, along with his Balrogs had reached Taur-Khelek. And battle finally loomed in the grasp of Melkor. 


	3. Chapter Three

In the Mors marched, scouting and searching for the Quendi. And when they found them they halted, seeing a miraculous vision of a figure bright and terrible. For this was the spirit of Oromë that they saw. Standing at the head of his battlements, Morkánodel shrieked horrifically. And so the Evil Commander of Horror rallied his troops and attacked the Quendi. Fear smote all of the elves for before them marched an enemy of gargantuant size. However Oromë was within there numbers, and that brought little hope to them. The cries and screams of the demons had filled their hearts with fear and this was what seemed liked the end.  
  
As the demons marched smoke had filled the air behind them. The white grass and the snow covered trees had begun to sizzle. The demons charged. The defense of the wood poles did spectacular, but soon the Balrogs broke through them. The Quendi, more in number than the Balrogs, used their quantity of fighters to overwhelm the Balrogs one by one. They brought down too few at to slow a time. However, Panawë and three other companions, along with Oromë had sought out the Morkánodel and moved in on it. The demon faught with such force and ferosity that even Oromë found it difficult to tame. In the end, the Quendi were scattered. Panawë and Oromë had successfully pinned the Morkánodel. Suddenly a Balrog rushed Oromë, throwing him from the Morkánodel. However, Panawë and his three companions stayed on him, stabbing him relentlessly with their spears. Oromë destroyed the Balrog that attacked him in time enough to take one last look at Panawë before the near dead beast had fallen. The Morkánodel, knowing and fearing its doom, burst into a torrent of flames that annihilated the four Quendi. The battle was over, the Quendi were completely destroyed and the Balrogs retreated to the blackness they came from.  
  
Sighing, Oromë returned to Taniquetil and discussed with Manwë in secret about the events that transpired. Melkor was infuriated to have lost such a creation he cursed the spirit of Morkánodel in endless time and void. THE END.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no right to distribute this project in exchanged for money. I do not own any of the certain names mentioned in this project. SO! Don't sue me! 


	4. Appendix

Appendix  
  
If your a big fan of 'The Lord of the Rings' but you haven't read the Silmarillion, do so and read the entire trilogy over again. But for those of you who do not have the time I've created an appendix to guide you through some of the names and even how I got those names. Theirs a bit of Sindarin Language that I picked up from the back of my Silmarillion and maybe if you new some of the surnames you'd understand.  
  
People Index  
  
Oromë was the offspring of Vána. He was the great hunter and friend of the Quendi.  
  
Panawë is the leader of the group of remnant elves that did not follow Oromë over the River, as it's explained. I used no real naming guide to make this name up. I simply took all the elven names into consideration and came up with this. Their is no entry for wë or pana.  
  
Morkánodel was a fun name to create. Combining the surnames mor, káno, and del I created a name of evil import. Mor means evil of course, like Morgoth. Káno means Commander or leader. And del means horror. So, putting them together, this name means something like 'Evil Commander of Horror/Terror'. He is actually the lord of the Balrogs which were the carriers of horror.  
  
Taur-Khelek is the Frozen Forest to the north. Basically its a tundra like area where there is much timber. Taur means woods, forest; and Khelek means ice. I would have used los, which means snow, but Taur didn't fit right with it. So Taur-Khelek means 'Forest of Ice, or Icey Forest'.  
  
Khelënen was the frozen river near Taur-Khelek. I cut the ending k off of khelek and added a ë to add color to the word. Khelë means the same as khelek, 'ice'. Nen means river, or water. So the meaning of this word is 'Ice River, or River of Ice'.  
  
Balrogs are the demons that Melkor created during the First Age. Balrogs are dark demons of large horns and terrible wings. They wield fire whips and flame swords. They're appearance was a bit altered in Peter Jackson's movie, but they were still pretty evil looking.  
  
Taniquetil is the mountain that Manwë, leader of the Valar sits in his mansion. Most of the Valar live here.  
  
Melkor one of the Ainur/Valar who had the greatest power. He was strong willed to make his on things like Eru (the one God) did with him. The secret desire finally overwhelmed him and he became evil. He created dark things and destroyed much of what the Valar laboured to build. He created the Morkánodel and the Balrogs.  
  
Quendi is another name for the elves. The Sindarin word for it, however, is edhel.  
  
Sindarin your probably wondering, 'what the hell is Sindarin?' Well, Sindar are the grey-elves (Mithedhels) and they speak the language Sindarin from Beleriand.  
  
Valar the Valar are also the Ainur in which the One, Eru a.k.a. Ilúvatar had created before everything else so that they could sing for him. Their singing had created a vision that Eru had shown to they. That vision was Eä, or Middle-Earth. 


End file.
